Sleepless & Restless
by Miss-Murdered
Summary: Haru and Rin both have trouble sleeping when Rin is away on a training camp. It seems they can only find peaceful sleep with each other.
1. Sleepless

Disclaimer: I own nothin'

Pairings/Warnings: RinHaru, m/m sex, fluff, bad language

A/N: Two short companion piece ficlets written some time ago.

* * *

**Sleepless **

The ceiling of Haru's bedroom was not entertaining but still he was laid on his back staring at it. He could see a few bumps and ridges, the way some light filtered through the curtains at the window and a small crack in the paint but that wasn't the reason he was lying in bed, awake, when he should be fast asleep.

Makoto had left a few hours ago. He'd offered to stay over, to keep Haru company but Haru had declined that offer as he'd done so many nights. Makoto had looked at him concerned, cocked his head, was obviously going to tell him so many sleepless nights were not good for his health or something but then he'd leave, patting Haru on the shoulder gently as he did.

Okay, he could admit, he was missing Rin. They spoke a little at times but there was the time zone issues and the fact Rin was training in an Olympic venue with the elite from Samezuka whereas Haru was back in Iwatobi, not sleeping and drifting off in school and swimming badly in his own training. So Rin had little time for him. Which Haru understood. It just didn't stop him missing him.

He guessed it had got serious between them pretty damn quickly. That they'd moved from rivals to lovers - or boyfriends, partners, whatever people wanted to call it - swiftly but there was this electrifying chemistry between them that led them to heated kisses and slow sensual nights. And Haru missed sex, of course he damn did, he was a teenage boy with a libido and a sexy boyfriend with a body to die for. But that wasn't what was making him sleepless.

Yeah, he was sure a quick blow job or mutual hand jobs or some rough and quick sex would wear him out enough to sleep but Haru was just missing Rin.

Rin in bed with him. Rin smirking at him or smiling in that little way that showed he was happy, satisfied. Rin pressed up to Haru's side tight in the middle of the night, an arm around his waist possessively, his breathing ghosting across Haru's skin.

He missed the fact Rin would always escape Samezuka, arrive at Haru's door sweaty from his run, his hair tied back in that ponytail and give him that little raise of eyebrows.

"Nitori's covering," he'd say and Haru would let him in, kiss him, and get him out of his sweaty track clothes.

And most of all, he missed the little things, the way Rin's fingers gripped his hips tight when they were fucking around, the way he nipped at his shoulder blade while he cooked mackerel as Rin stood behind him and watched, and the way Rin could never stop touching him, making Haru feel wanted, safe, and he guessed, loved.

So he would be sleepless again, another night in the month of absence and he turned over, pulled the blankets tight and tried to close his eyes, thinking that somewhere, somewhere else in the world, Rin was probably doing the same, and he tried to imagine him spooned up against his back.

Haru started to fall asleep to that idea, his breathing evening and his body relaxing, when he heard noise, the clattering of someone in his house and he quickly pushed himself up, listening closely. There were advantages to living alone – one where Rin could sleep over at any time, where he could have sex in his family home without sneaking and hiding – but one disadvantage was when he heard something, it was not just a parent walking to get a glass of water.

He pulled off the covers, got to his feet and grabbed for a baseball bat he had stowed under the bed for these cases as while if it was during the day, the best guess would be Makoto, during the night he knew it wouldn't be and Makoto would be in his own bed, snoring softly like Haru knew from sleepovers and shared rooms on trips.

Haru was ready, ready to walk to find the intruder when he stopped, his heart beat increasing, erratic as he heard footsteps and a moment later saw a shock of red hair, black clothes and a cocky smile.

"Honey, I'm home."

The bat was dropped, it bouncing on the floor hard as Rin walked lazily up to Haru who stood still, a little disbelieving.

"You have two more weeks," he said.

"Naw… cut short… we're too damn good," Rin explained, "hell, I'm too good."

Rin's hand reached to touch Haru's arm, sliding it up and down, and gave him a heated look. "And I really fuckin' missed you…"

Haru raised one eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Rin replied, his fingers reaching the back of Haru's head, ruffling his hair. "I'll show you in the morning."

"Morning?"

The surprise was evident in Haru's voice and Rin chuckled, a sound that made something in Haru's stomach jump and his body twitch.

"Yeah, I've been on a really long flight and I came here straight away so I need sleep," he said, walking closer, putting his arms around Haru and dragging their bodies flush for the first time in weeks. "But tomorrow morning… you're all mine."

The tone of Rin's voice, husky and low made Haru press their lips together in a kiss that was a little softer than usual, a little less fire and he could sense Rin's exhaustion as their lips slid against one another, their tongues running lazy circles around each other's and their hands gripping each other's hair. Reluctantly, Haru dragged away, pulling Rin's lip with him with a nip which he knew Rin liked, seeing his eyes cloud with lust.

"If I wasn't so tired…"

"I know," Haru said, unzipping the black Samezuka jacket, helping Rin remove his pants, his fingers touching him lightly and without an erotic intention.

Undressed, Rin in boxers and tank, they settled into bed together, Haru lying on his side and Rin spooning him, his mouth kissing at the spot on his neck that made Haru's body buck back into Rin's, their bodies tight. The move back made Haru realise there was something hard, or at least semi-hard against his ass and he thought about teasing but he heard another short laugh.

"Tomorrow… I promise, I'll fuck you into next week."

Rin's voice was sleepy, rough and Haru smiled, grinding once more back into his body before he closed his eyes, pulling Rin's arm tighter around his body and drifting into some much needed sleep now Rin was back with him.


	2. Restless

**Restless**

Haru's bed was really too damn small for both of them, it meant that when Rin woke up, their bodies were tight together, his front spooning Haru's back. It was hot, both of them too close but Rin didn't care as he was back in Haru's bed like he'd wanted to be.

He smirked into the skin of Haru's neck, smelling his sweat and the lingering tang of chlorine and it was one of the many things he'd missed in his absence. Haru's smell. But he had missed so much more - his voice, his little smile, his rock hard abs and his incredible ass.

Okay, Rin could admit it. He had it bad.

He's been exhausted by his training, the swimming camp intense and giving the Samezuka elite opportunity to swim in a "real" Olympic venue in Australia but despite the fact each night Rin had been exhausted, his sleep had still been restless.

He'd had dreams of drowning and Haru drowning and of drawing in watery breaths and sinking. It had been a series of torturous awful nightmares that made him wake up in cold sweats and panics before he remembered Haru was fine, in Iwatobi, waiting for him.

Last night was Rin's first truly restful night since he left, no bad dreams as with Haru's body pressing into his and Haru's even breaths, Rin had fallen into a perfect sleep. And woken up rested. And hard.

Okay, he'd missed Haru in so many ways but Rin was still a teenage boy and he had missed sex like he'd miss air. And sex with Haru was so fucking perfect.

He'd jerked off in the shower while away, remembering the way Haru moved against him, the way he opened his lips and moaned low and throaty, the way his cock leaked from the tip when Rin fucked him. He'd needed his right hand just remembering it all - the way Haru tasted in his mouth as he went down on him, the way Haru could take him hard and fast from behind and those nights they tested their limits, touching each other slow and steady, taking their bodies to new heights.

The thoughts and Haru's hot body pressed against him, made Rin unconsciously rock his hips into Haru's ass, creating much needed friction as he kissed a little at Haru's shoulder. The movement roused Haru and he felt Haru move against him, rocking back into him in a small motion that made Rin moan.

"You're up," Haru murmured, sleepily, drawing out the word "up" as an innuendo.

Rin chuckled and traced his hand down Haru's chest, fingers skittering over his nipples and abs until he reached to his cock, feeling it hot and hard in his fingers through thin boxers.

"You are too."

He tugged at Haru's cock as he continued to jerk his hips forward, hearing Haru's sexy pants until he couldn't take any more. Yeah, they could get off like this but Rin didn't want to. He'd missed Haru too much for that to be their reunion.

"I need you to fuck me," Rin said and he heard the gasp of surprise as Rin tended to want to dominate. Even though they switched, Rin had never blatantly asked before and that seemed to shock Haru. "Still too tired to do the work," he clarified with a soft chuckle.

Haru snorted but moved, letting Rin lay back as he straddled him. "Lazy ass."

"Yours. All yours," Rin teased, "your lazy ass."

And Haru leant down, kissing away Rin's shit eating grin and wrapping his fist around Rin's needy cock.

The preparation was a little quick, impatient, Rin bucking his hips up and grabbing for any part of Haru he could get to. He'd missed everything about him - the way his hair was soft and flicked just right, how deep blue his eyes were, how his hands were strong and touched him roughly but with care.

Fuck. He so had it bad.

"Missed you," Rin murmured as Haru sat back on his heels, his cock lubed.

"Me too."

Haru lifted one of Rin's legs, kissed at his ankle before he positioned himself to push in, Rin wrapping both legs around Haru's waist to draw him close, so fucking close, as he felt the initial burn of penetration.

"Haru -!"

He gasped his name out as Haru flexed his hips, driving himself deep and it felt too much, too good, too intense. Haru reached for one of Rin's hands twining their fingers together against the bed sheets as his body pushed back to thrust back in, each movement quick and rough, driving Rin insane with pleasure, his prostate being hit, his body being fucked hard and fast by his gorgeous ass boyfriend.

And Rin could only buck up, meet Haru's downwards thrusts, pant out and grip Haru's shoulders, digging in a little with his blunt finger nails. Haru's hips slammed into Rin's hard, his dick driving deep, his balls slapping against Rin's ass and each move was better than all of Rin's masturbation fantasies combined.

"Close," Haru murmured and Rin used his free hand, reaching to his aching cock and stroking himself with long hard tugs.

"Fuck... Haru!"

It was all over with one last hard jerk of Haru's hips as they both came, a few moments separating them. Cum splashed between their bodies from Rin's cock and Haru followed, his climax accompanied by a low grunt and the feeling of warmth deep inside Rin's body.

Haru leant down then, locking their lips together and capturing the lingering moans of orgasm in each other's mouths.

The kiss continued as they regained some equilibrium and Rin ran his hands gently over Haru's toned back, running his fingertip over his shoulder blades, tracing the bumps of his spine and memorising his body again.

"Maybe I should go away more often," Rin said with a tease when their lips parted, "if this is the welcome home I get."

Haru propped himself up on his elbow and looked down, moving a strand of hair from Rin's eyes gently. His blue eyes were intense, his expression serious and Rin quirked an eyebrow at the look Haru was giving him.

"Don't," he whispered as Rin reached up for his hair, ruffling it at the nape of his neck.

"Not unless I have to," Rin said reassuringly, dragging him to his chest and kissing at Haru's forehead. "Promise."


End file.
